Did I mention that you were hot?
by kimihime97
Summary: Mikado drunk calls Izaya, thinking it's Aoba. When the hot rich guy from school shows up, Mikado isn't exactly mad. Older Mikado, university themed. Izaya's pretty chill.


**Well this is a "I drunk called the wrong number asking for a ride home and holy crap you actually showed up" au, taken from Tumblr. Slight difference from canon, Mikado's older and Izaya's not as much as an ass. Probably more of a university-themes fic, seeing as Izaya's Mikado's class mate in this.**

* * *

Stumbling out the front door of the bar, vision swimming a bit, Mikado made a mental note to never, _ever_ drink that much with Kida again. It'd been a celebration, sure, but Mikado seemed to gave forgotten just how much Kida could drink. He was still drinking, too, and had drunkenly huffed at Mikado for excusing himself. He'd rambled a bit, stating that this was "a party to celebrate _me_ , Mikado" and Mikado could only giggle, waving a hand dismissively. He was happy for Kida for finally working up the guts to propose to Saki, sure, but he wasn't about to get entirely shit faced in the middle of down town.

Well...not anymore than he already was, at least. Saki could handle Kida inside the bar without him.

It was chilly outside, Mikado's breath puffing out in front of him as he fumbled around in his pocket to find his phone. There was no way he'd be walking home, not with the way he swayed on the spot. He leaned back against the wall of the bar, focusing on his phone screen as much as he could manage, trying to scroll through the names in his contacts to find someone to, hopefully, give him a ride. Celty was out of the question, namely because it was late and Mikado knew the woman hated going out for _anything_ late at night. That meant Shinra was out of the question, too.

Mikado groaned, a noise that sounded too whiny and childish for a young man of twenty two. He scrolled through his contacts, making huffy noises each time he marked another name off the list. Anri would be asleep, and she had an exam tomorrow. Shizuo, the guy he had met and walked home with sometimes, wasn't someone Mikado felt entirely comfortable to call up, drunk or not.

"Aoba!"

Mikado nearly yelled the other's name, realizing that he could definitely call Aoba up. Aoba had a thing for coming to Mikado's rescue, even if Mikado found it a little weird. In this drunken state, though, Mikado couldn't really care. He went to press Aoba's name in his phone, looking up when a car screeched by in the street, setting off a few car alarms and making a few people yell out in anger. He laughed a little and shook his head, not bothering to look down at his screen again as he pressed Aoba's number. The phone rang a few times before a voice, gruffer and a bit more breathy than Aoba's answered. "Hello?"

Mkado squinted. "It's m-me, Mikado." He said, hiccuping slightly. "Can ya come pick me up? Too drunk to walk and I don't have any cash for a taxi."

There was a pause and Mikado wondered if he had woken Aoba up. Maybe that was why the other's voice was so gruff. After what felt like a very long, miserable eternity, there was a reply, "Where at?"

"Bar downtown." Mikado replied, blinking a few times when his eye lids threatened to feel just a little heavier than usual. "The big one. Big one with the uh...the...the smiley face. The one with the smiley face on the sign."

"Give me ten minutes." Was the reply before the call ended.

Mikado smiled lazily to himself, shoving his phone back into his pocket as he looked up and around. The blinking lights of other shops, namely the strip club across the street and the other bars and hotels every where, illuminated the tops of cars and lit up the side walks. People walked by, some drunker than Mikado, some just about the same as him. When Mikado meet the gaze of others he just grinned, earning a grin right back. His stomach was warm, filled with sake and whatever else it had been that Kida had demanded they drink. He'd have a hell of a hang over in the morning, that was for sure.

A car pulled up to the side walk some time later, a sleek black car that Mikado knew wasn't Aoba's. He blinked a few times, cocking his head to the side as he walked up to it. He jerked back, stumbling a bit as the window rolled down at he met a pair of eyes that definitely didn't belong to Aoba. "Izaya?!"

Izaya, the hot guy that owned the fancy car and the fancy phone and had the fancy everything, just stared back at him, an eyebrow arched. "Yes, that's my name."

"Why are you here?" Mikado probed, because there was no reason for a guy like Izaya, the hottest guy in their university, to be in this sort of area.

"You called me," Izaya pointed out, lips tugging into a small, amused smile. "Now are you going to get in or do you want me to leave you here?"

Mikado stood there for a second, trying to process the situation.

Izaya Orihara, the hot rich guy from school, was here. In front of him. In his fancy black car. Offering to give him a ride.

Mikado got into the car so fast that his stomach churned, and Izaya laughed a little as he reached across Mikado to help buckle him in. "Don't move around like that; I really don't want to have to clean puke out of my car."

"Sorry," Mikado breathed, sucking in a sharp breath when Izaya's arm brushed his shoulder.

Izaya nodded once he was sure Mikado was buckled in and then they were driving, Mikado's head spinning and his stomach churning in several ways. He glanced at the road, then at Izaya, then at the buildings passing by, and then at Izaya again. "Why do I have your number?"

"Too drunk to remember we had a project together last semester?" Izaya scoffed, smiling again. "I was in a group with you and your friend, Kida, I think. We exchanged numbers so we could work together on the project."

Had Mikado been just a bit more sober he would have groaned because working with Izaya last semester had nearly killed him. He'd stumbled over his words, had way too many accidental hand touching, and had made an all around fool of himself. It didn't help that Kida had teased him relentlessly about it from day one. Mikado just hummed, nodding. "Oh yeah..." He laughed a bit, half from nerves and half from the fuzzy feeling in his body. "How'd I forget 'bout getting the hot guys phone number?"

Izaya arched an eyebrow at the road. "Hot, huh?"

"Huh? Who's hot?" Mikado asked, looking at the other man again.

Izaya glanced at the other and snorted softly, shaking his head. "Never mind. You don't mind going to my place for the night, do you? My place is a lot closer than yours and it's pretty late. I don't like driving far at night."

"That sounds perfect." Mikado said quickly, grinning. Going to Izaya's house. To the hot, slightly older Izaya's house. Alone. Sleeping in the same bed?

"I'll sleep on the couch, actually." Izaya chimed in, making the drunk Mikado realize he had said most, or maybe all of that, out loud.

Mikado felt his face heat up but he laughed, this time definitely out of nervous habit. " _Great_."

The drive was short, and Izaya's house was nice. It was a one story house, something that had caught Mikado off guard. He shrugged it off and allowed the other man to help him out of the car, leaning into Izaya just a little more than was necessary when he wrapped his arms around him to get him inside. If Izaya noticed he didn't say anything and, even in his drunken stupor, Mikado was thankful.

Izaya led him through the main room and down a hall, easing open a door and then suddenly Mikado was in what he knew was Izaya's _bedroom_. The realization made him squeak as he was pushed onto the other's bed and Izaya paused, looking at him. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm in your _room_ ," Mikado marveled, smiling lazily up at the ceiling in the dim light from the moon pouring in through the open curtains.

Izaya laughed, a soft sound that made Mikado's stomach flutter. Or maybe that was the alcohol. "Get some sleep. I'll be in the living room if you need anything. Do you want something else to sleep in?"

Mikado shook his head as he kicked his shoes off and buried his face in one of the pillows, making a soft noise of content. "Nope. This is _perfect_."

Snorting softly, and shaking his head, Izaya pulled the blankets over the other. "Well, alright. Go to sleep, Mikado."

Mikado, as much as he hated it, was already falling asleep before Izaya had finished speaking.

* * *

His head fucking _hurt_. He winced as his eyes fluttered open, the harsh sunlight streaming through the window making him hiss under his breath. Mikado sighed, stomach feeling queasy, and slowly sat up to bring a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. With another sigh he looked up, only to realize that this, indeed, wasn't his room. The posters on the walls were not his, the pile of dirty clothes forming by the closet weren't his and the bed he was in _wasn't his_.

Mikado racked his brain, desperate to try and figure out where he was. He remembered going out with Saki and Kida to drink, and he was pretty sure he remembered trying to call Aoba...but he'd been in Aoba's room on several occasions and this was neither the same bed or the same bedroom. Who the hell had he called, if not Aoba?

He fumbled for his phone and flipped it open, searching for his call history, before a very startled and undignified yelp escaped his lips.

Last Call: _Izaya O. at 12:33 a.m._

Of all the people he could have called, drunk or not, it had to be Izaya. Izaya, the hot guy from school. The same hot guy Mikado had been crushing on since their first semester, a year and a half ago. The same guy who made Mikado stutter like a school girl, and he was _in his bedroom_.

Mikado wasn't sure if he was supposed to cry or jump for joy, but both options made him feel sick to his stomach. He, instead, leaned back against the head board of Izaya's bed and stared at the wall, too shocked to do much else. Vaguely he could hear movement somewhere else in the house, probably the kitchen, and with a wave of regret Mikado realized he would have to go out and face Izaya soon.

He groaned again, running a hand though his hair as he mustered up his courage and slowly got out of bed. He pocketed his phone and chewed his bottom lip anxiously, clenching and unclenching his fists a few times before he walked out of the bedroom.

Izaya looked calm from where Mikado stood, hesitating in the living room. He was washing dishes, from what it looked like, and it seemed like such an uncharacteristic action that it made Mikado smile faintly. Izaya's hair was messy, probably hadn't even been brushed yet, and he was wearing what he had probably slept in; a white t-shirt and a pair of sweats. His dark eyes glanced up and caught sight of Mikado, a small smile tugging at his lips. "You're up."

"Ah...y-yeah," Mikado brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uhm-"

"Here,"Izaya cut him off as he shut the sink off and grabbed something Mikado couldn't see. He approached him slowly, dropping two pills into his hand before handing him a glass of water. "Your head probably hurts so take those."

"Oh..." Mikado was a little surprised, and blushed faintly as he took the pills and started to down the water in the glass.

Izaya smiled a bit and crossed his arms, watching him. "So, I'm hot?"

Mikado choked, face going bright red as he looked up with wide blue eyes. "Wh-what?"

"I'm hot," Izaya repeated, carefully taking the cup from Mikado and walking it back to the kitchen. "You said so last night."

Mikado wanted to bury himself alive. "I...what else did I say?"

Izaya hummed, tapping his chin in thought as he walked over to sit down on the couch beside the place Mikado stood. "Mostly that I was hot...but you seemed pretty eager to share a bed with me."

"Oh my god," Mikado covered his face, mentally preparing the will he would write when he got home. Kida could have his manga. Anri could have his laptop. She needed a new one, anyways.

"Who were you trying to call when you actually called me?" Izaya probed, smiling at the other.

Mikado peeked at the other through his fingers, huffing softly. "...My friend Aoba."

"There's no way our names are anywhere each others on your phone," Izaya smirked, a gesture that looked more playful than anything else. "You must have been pretty drunk."

"Obviously," Mikado grunted, letting his hands drop to his sides. He stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, glancing around. "...Sorry..."

"Well, you did interrupt my study time," Izaya chided lightly. "So, to make it up to me, you should sit on the couch and watch TV with me. Then when you're feeling a bit better we can go get something to eat. Only if you want to, of course."

"...Eh?" Mikado was sure he must have still been drunk. He had to be. There was no way Izaya Orihara was...asking him on a date. No way.

Izaya scooped up his TV remote and shot Mikado a smile that was entirely too bright and made him blush brighter than he already was. "I think you look pretty good, too, but I try to get to know people before I officially date them. So, how about it?"

Oh, yeah.

Mikado was definitely going to thank Kida the next time he saw him.

 **Review, maybe?**


End file.
